Field
Example embodiments relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
Description of the Related Technology
A flexible active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display device includes a display region and a peripheral region. The display region is a region displaying an image, and the peripheral region (which may be referred to as a dead space) includes wirings and a circuit unit of the display device. Recently, various methods have been developed to minimize the peripheral region of the display device. However, reducing the peripheral region of the display device in two dimensions is limited.